relatoralongefandomcom-20200214-history
Revolutionaries of the Pirate King
The Seditiosissimum Latrocinor Rex (English: Revolutionaries of the Pirate King) is a non-state actor that arose during the Second Great War. Currently, they are based out of the Falkland Islands and pursue a radical anarchist agenda independent of any existing sphere of influence. They remain headed by their first leader, Captain Maile who, through transhuman technology, has extended his life. History Nestor Makhno and the First Great War The modern anarchist movement has it's roots in the Makhnovists of the First Great War. In 1918, radical anarchist Nestor Makhno let a guerilla military known as the Revolutionary Insurrectionary Army, and colloquially as the Blacks, to become the protectorate of the Free Territory of Ukraine. They relied on arms captured from retreating and defeated Imperial soldiers, and organized themselves through soldier's councils that democratically elected their own officers. By and large, Makhno's Black Army was highly successful. Throughout the course of the First Great War, Makhno was able to establish steady arms production and could keep his forces consistently armed without relying solely on liberated material. He funded and helped to establish a variety of anarchist movements throughout war-torn continental Europe, and was instrumental in the Spanish Civil War of 1935. Makhno himself left Ukraine under the protection of some of his most trusted officers of the RIA and spearheaded a campaign against the Blue Movement and fought vehemently against Italian fascism. Much of the Italian population became sympathetic to the anarchist cause, and the Italian wing of the RIA made contact with several independent anarchist groups. While the RIA would confront fascism on the front lines, these internal anarchists worked to disrupt fascist supply lines and smuggle ample munitions to the RIA. In 1940, Makhno succeeded in overthrowing Mussolini in a three pronged revolt: the RIA advanced in unison with a column of Soviet troops into Italy; the underground Italian anarchists bombed key railroads and factories while arming anti-fascist workers and sympathizers; and an anarchist faction of the Navy helped smuggle Makhno and tens of thousands of RIA troops through the Mediterranian and onto the Italian coast. By the time Mussolini knew what was going on, Makhno was only several tens of miles from Rome. The RIA was able to enter Rome and engage in a brutal firefight with Fascist soldiers. Makhno himself gave his life with several other key RIA leaders to hold of advancing Fascists with machine gun cover fire as RIA troops were able to enter the Italian government buildings and execute Mussolini. The anarchist victory did not last for long, however. There were still large swathes of strong Fascist support and Italy, and the Italian Social Republic under Mussolini had become largely dependent upon Hitler's Nazi Germany throughout the course of the War. Thus, Hitler was able to very quickly establish control over all of Italy and it's provinces. Werhmacht, reorganized Italian Fascist, and Luftwaffe troops subjugated the population and forced a defeat for the anarchists. Many of them were killed, while a handful were able to escape across the Mediterranian to Soviet lines, thanks largely to anarchist Italian civilians armed with small naval craft. The anarchist movement did not disappear from Italy, however; it was driven underground and many of the organizations which Makhno collaborated with before his unfortunate and revolutionary death continued to operate in utmost secrecy. The Italian people very begrugingly accepted Nazi rule, waiting for the day that they could once again be free. In 1945, the Battle of Britain ended in Nazi victory, and peace accords were drawn with the USSR upon the former's dropping of atomic weapons upon Imperial Japan, thus ending the First Great War. Early Days During the initial struggles of the Second Great War in 2040, independent raiders began appearing off the coast of the Latin Province. The majority of the raiders began as private sailors who took up arms in anticipation of the ensuing chaos of the Soviet invasion.They were primarily navally-based, using small private craft rigged with weaponry.The raiders flew black flags, many of which were adorned with pirate-themed symbols. They dressed in black, painted their craft black, and went to great lengths to express themselves as anarchists, and thus sided with neither the Nazis nor the invading Soviets. Many, though, expressed great solidarity for the Soviet cause. Modern historical scholars have questioned how the raiders were able to arm themselves so quickly; analysis has shown that they have roots in the organizations which first began in the First Great war. Over the course of the year, the raiders established themselves in Sicily and Corsica, where they found a somewhat sympathetic population. Those ports which enjoyed good underground trade relations with the raiders became known as "black ports". The Latin Province had never enjoyed exceedingly good relations with Berlin, the foundations of which certainly began in the First Great War. Widespread popular sentiment existed that heralded the invasion of the Soviets as the potential end of the Nazi regime; as such, they welcomed the raiders, who traded liberated goods for ammunition, women, and Italian liquor. The Pirate King By the time the raiders had established themselves upon Corsica and Sicily, they gained some semblance of leadership in an Latin-speaking raider of the Latin Province whom self-identifies as Captain Maile. He possessed the largest single band of raiders, held together through constant battle and large amounts of intoxicants. His band was known to be the best-networked as far as underground connections go, and so they became a hub of black market trade for the raiders. Captain Maile was extraordinarily popular among his crew for his unique rationing system and style of leadership. In addition to issuing each of his crew members adequate quarters and provisions, he mandated alcohol consumption and even encouraged his men to go into battle inebriated. As such, Maile's raiders became known for the ferocity with which they pursued enemies. They raided drug smugglers and Nazi cargo ships, but pursued a special vendetta against Nazi warships. Maile's raiders successfully used naval guerilla tactics to sink two Nazi battlecruisers in the Mediterranian in the first year of the war alone. In late 2040, a significant victory occured for Maile and his raiders: the capture of a Nazi warship. Maile, with a 140-strong crew, led a daring assault on the port of Palermo, Sicily, Latin Province, where they captured the SS Vernichtung and held the crew at gunpoint. Approximately half of the Nazi crew were executed; a quarter of the crew managed to escape in the ensuing chaos of the executions, and another quarter joined the raiders. They left with the battleship, and christened it the Ebracious Malleus, Latin for "Drunken Hammer". The news of the capture spread like wildfire among the raiders, and hundreds of them immediately joined the fleet of ships under Capt. Maile's command in pursuit of spoils and plunder. Creation of the SLC Captain Maile, now with over a thousand raiders under his direct command and a massive warship to boot, traveled along the black ports of Sicily and Corsica, proclaiming himself the "King of the Pirates", with all fellow raiders, anarchists, and pirates as being part of one massive crew. The message was wildly popular with the raiders, and as Capt. Maile freely distributed liberated liquor and armaments, the raiders were seemingly united in a single week as crew after crew flew towards Capt. Maile and the growing movement. They modified their black flags to the flown banner which remains in use to this day. It is at this point that the raiders fell under the immediate radar of the Nazi regime. Consumed with holding back the Soviets at the Eastern front, Nazi Reichfuhrer Deidrich Abelschriemenamphelheimer sent a few regiments of Nazi troopers from Berlin, but by and large left the task of defeating the raiders to Latin province naval forces. This was, of course, his first mistake as he highly overestimated the Latin Province's true loyalty to the Nazi regime. Two weeks after the capture of the SS Vernichtung, ''Capt. Maile arrived at the black port of Porto Vecchio, Corsica, Capt. Maile issued a political ultimatum. He referred to the raiders under his command as "revolutionaries", and of course, he called them his own - thus, in the traditional Latin that Capt. Maile called his native language, they became officially known as ''Seditiosissimum Latrocinor Rex. At an official census taken by the immediate crew of Capt. Maile, the raiders numbered 7,841 in total upon the SLC's formation, with an additional thousand or so existing outside of the Pirate King's sphere of influence. Political Ultimatum Extending the revolutionary rhetoric and playing off of the raiders' already anarchist fervor, Capt. Maile began distributing propoganda in early 2041 along the Nazi-controlled Mediterranian, proclaiming the end of the Nazi regime in the name of anarchism. He hearkened back to the days of Nestor Makhno and the bravery he exhibited against the Nazi terrors. The SLR successfully established a deep and well hidden network of anarchist rebels within the Latin province, linking together the already existing mainland organizations. Maile showed great leadership in commanding the SLR. In one particular naval encounter, he SLR naval forces sunk twelve Nazi war ships at the cost of only two of their own, and captured an additional six more by targeting and blowing out their engines. The captured ships were raided for supplies, the Nazi crew executed, and the ships themselves were left to burn in the Mediterranean as the SLR raised a black flag over the bridge and set the hull alight. Soviet Alliance In August of 2041, the Russo-Sino Nuclear Exchange occured, and the SLR was contacted by the USSR. The Soviets were rapidly advancing into mainland Europe and it was widely accepted among the SLR that a Soviet victory would occur. The USSR offered them armaments in return for a mutual non-aggression pact and mutual logistical support. Captain Maile debated with his closest officers on what to do. Three days later, the SLR returned the Soviet cable with the condition that the liberated Latin Province belong to the SLR. The Soviets accepted, and the alliance was struck. It was, however, an openly wary alliance as Soviet high command warned that the SLR's anarchist tendencies might be incompatible with Soviet communism; SLR sentiment was much the same. Soviet forces managed to smuggle several cargoes of armaments, munitions, provisions, and explosives through the Black Sea and the port of Istanbul into the Mediterranean through Soviet networks of communist informants within the Islamic Caliphate. It was well recieved by the SLR. Western Campaign Anarchists in the Iberian Province had maintained their network since Francoist times in the First Great War, and they contacted the SLR soon after the Atom-Waffen Angst Machen. Soviet troops had landed in Spain, and the anarchists feared a Soviet regime just as much as they did a Nazi one. The SLR began raiding Nazi ports on the Iberian coast. As a result, a new condition was introduced into the SLR-Soviet alliance: the Soviets would hand over any liberated portion of the Latin Province if the SLR would do the same in the Iberian. The two powers agreed. An immediate alliance was drawn between the SLR and the Iberian anarchists, and the former began smuggling munitions, explosives, and other supplies to the latter. Southern Campaign The SLR began an aggressive campaign of liberating Latin Provincial territories. They fortified their holdings in Sardinia and Corsica, and the SLR's inland forces disrupted Nazi supply lines and captured garrisons of supplies, which were continually fed to the SLR naval forces. The SLR distributed supplies and provisions to oppressed populatons, and popular sentiment for anarchism widely grew in the Latin Province because of the SLR's noble actions. When faced with the Nazis, the SLR troops were known to be particularly viscious. They took no prisoners and had taken to executing the entirety of any Nazi battalion captured. The Southern Campaign would continue until the war's end in 2047. By the time the Nazis were fleeing through the ODESSA organization (unknown to either the SLR or the Soviets), the SLR had liberated Rome and Soviet troops were pouring into the region. Betrayal Berlin fell in March of 2047. Additional Soviet regiments were sent by Trotsky into the Latin Province, and when the SLR found out, negotiations for the Latin Province began. The Soviets insisted to the SLR that the Soviet presence must remain to "ensure the domestic tranquility and continuing solidarity of the Latin peoples liberated from the tyranny of fascism". In short, the anarchists would be powerless in the Latin Province as long as the Soviets were there. Maile felt immediately betrayed, and the act only reinforced his anarchist beliefs. SLR supporters marched en-masse upon Rome and joined with SLR soldiers in confronting the Soviet garrisons there. Words quickly became useless and riots wracked the city for two days. The SLR worked furiously to organize and arm their supporters. The riots spelled out into a civil war between the Soviets and the anarchists that lasted approximately a week. Guerilla raids were launched from the black ports of Sardinia and Corsica, and the inland anarchists continued their rioting. Soviet troops openly fired upon the populace and enlisted communist support from Latin communist organizations. Knowing that the SLR would never be able to confront the Soviet war machine head on, Maile solidified the SLR's underground arm throughout the Latin Province and made a full retreat. Many of the Latin anarchists, rather than live under Soviet rule, enlisted as SLR members. The Pirate King recieved them gratefully. Towards South America The SLR was well aware of the chaos wracking South America during this time. The North American Technate was formed shortly before the breakout of war in Europe, and the North's South American bretheren attempted to follow suit. However, the South American's attempt at technocracy was met with widespread hostility and the remains of old government collapsed into chaos as war lords seized power left and right at an attempt in stabilization. Captain Maile decided that the SLR would take off towards South America and strike out an anarchist's paradise. The ex-raiders were all ears.To accomodate the Latin refugees, the SLR raided the remains of Nazi naval yards and liberated their warships. Whilst en-route through the Pillars of Hercules between the Iberian Province and the then-state-Morocco, the SLR fleet was confronted by several Soviet warships. Fearing a naval battle, Captain Maile ordered an about-face and prepared to attack. The Soviet flagship flew a white flag of surrender and over radio, the Russian captain requested an audience with the Captain, claiming that they were disaffected with the USSR for the actions of the decimation of the Chinese people. Captain Maile met with the Soviet admiral aboard the ''Ebracious Malleus; ''the latter was genuinely very upset by the actions of the Soviet government and claimed that communism had "fallen far from it's people's roots". As such, the Admiral pledged support to the SLR. Maile relayed the message to his fleet, who maneuvoured around the the Soviet warships and boarded them. When the now ex-Soviet sailors welcomed the anarchists as raiders, there was much rejoicing and spilling of booze. Maile appointed the Admiral an officer of the SLR - allowing him to retain direct control of his small fleet - and his fleet raised the black-and-red jolly roger. The addition of the Soviet defectors nearly doubled the size of the SLR fleet and raised the number under the Pirate King's command from seven thousand to tens of thousands. They brought with them tonnes of armaments, munitions, and supplies intended for the communization of the Iberian province. With a true movement in his hands, the Pirate King and his Revolutionaries sailed across the Atlantic towards South America. The Revolutionary Free Territory The SLR fleet landed a week after their departure from Europe at the Brazilian port of Sao Luis. In the northern parts of the continent, the dust of war was settling, and Sao Luis had fallen to the Cavselvas and the loose confederation known as Hy Brasil. The Cavselvas were anarchists in practice if not in ideology, and while initially wary of the sudden appearance of the SLR's massive war fleet, Hy Brasil welcomed the anarchists. Captain Maile and Cavselva leaders, along with the organizers of the Hy Brasil pact, formally concluded an alliance. SLR remained docked at Sao Luis as they obtained information about the state of South America. Additionally, they traded armaments, munitions, and medicine for local South American products such as tropical fruit, rum, and cocaine. Capt. Maile decided that the Falkland Islands would be a fitting base of operations, and so they sailed from Sao Luis to the group of islands near the tip of the continent, and had it conquered within a week. Order was restored, and Capt. Maile officially proclaimed the entirety of the islands to be "revolutionary free territory". Pirate King Ascendant Once the Revolutionary Free Territory was up and running in fullness, In 2048, the ODESSA organization landed on the South American continent. The panicked Cavselvas informed the SLR that the Nazis had landed in former Brazil and Argentina and were very quickly gaining ground. The SLR committed themselves to a long-term war against the Nazis and assured Hy Brasil of a military alliance. Maile went on a mobile lightning campaign through out southern South America, liberating as much war material as he possibly could in the chaos. For the next sixteen years, the SLR would wage a brutal guerilla war against the ODESSA-led Nazis. In 2051, informants from the SLR entered the North American Technate and stole transhuman technology and research from an arcologie in former Mexico. This was at the Captain's request. Maile had been somewhat interested in transhumanism and believed it could give his forces an upper hand against the largely human forces of the Soviet Union and the Fourth Reich. Thus, Captain Maile became an elective transhuman and a limited number of his forces followed suit using home-brew technology constructed from the stolen research. In 2064, General Raul Delo'santos came to power over portions of the territories of former Chile, Argentina, Bolivia, Brazil, and Paraguay, forming the nation of Patagonia as a military dictatorship. In a controversial move, Captain Maile contacted the General and struck up a loose alliance. While reluctant to side with a clear totalitarian, it was the Pirate King's intention to keep the Nazis as occupied as possible. Indeed, the gamble worked, as the Nazis were forced to deal with war on an all fronts and after gaining much of the South American continent, began to ease their war of aggression and consolidate their power into the Fourth Reich. Current Strength Military As of 2170, the SLR has 44,151 members all of whom enjoy liberal training and armament. They employ twelve 21st century-era Soviet and Nazi warships. They have each been heavily modified to allow them run on mostly automation, and each massive warship only requires one hundred crew to fully operate. A working air force of seven bombers and forty one dog fighters, liberated from the war-torn South American inland exists as well. A small but significant minority of the SLR's forces have become trained pilots. Alliances have been drawn with Hy Brasil and Patagonia. They enjoy the use of the former's black markets and help fund the latter's war against the Fourth Reich. Finances The SLR has invested itself heavily into shadow banking in the North African Alliance, one of the few regions of the world that still entertains the use of conventional currency. They have kept up their traditional drug smuggling, dealing in everything from South American cocaine to radical research chemicals from the North American Technate. In addition, they have consistently produced and sold arms to the Patagonian regime in addition to the the SLR's political aid. Maile himself leads a legitimate business run by the SLR: alcohol production. From their Falkland Island base and several undisclosed location in Hy Brasil, they produce many varieties of gin, scotch, rum, whiskey, grain alcohol, and a variety of wines and beers. These brews are sold primarily to the North American Technate, Hy Brasil, and the North African Alliance. Activism The SLR continues to fund anarchist operations deep in the USSR, the European Union, and the NAA. Category:2170 AD